


Family Vacation

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Series: Love Ties a Family Together [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Multi, Summer Vacation, Vacation, emiles gonna show up later and we gonna get some ~remile~ hehe, ive written a whole bunch in my head tho, remus deserves so damn much and so i just keep writing him, sorry but like i really love kid sides, which ive never technically written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Remus has never been on vacation before, and his "older" brother Janus is determined to help him make the most of the experience.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Everyone, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Everyone
Series: Love Ties a Family Together [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Family Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> can u tell i dont go on vacation much and im basing this entirely on the one trip to Oregon that i remember? luckily for the Sanders, tho, i'm not going to make them deal with the ant problem in the shower that i had to deal with

"Make sure you've got everything you need! We’re not turning around once we leave," Roman calls over the hustle and bustle of his family scrambling to collect their last-minute luggage.

"That's not strictly true!" Patton dodges Remus as the teen sprints past him up the stairs. "If you forget something important, we will have to come back, but it'll be inconvenient!"

Logan stops next to Virgil, whose hands constantly move as he fidgets with a stim toy. "Are you alright?" He sets down the suitcase he's carrying to place a gentle touch on Virgil's arm.

"I'm fine." Virgil's hands still for a moment. "It's a bit chaotic right now, that's all."

"Okay. Would you like to go wait in the car?" Virgil nods. "Why don't we both take some luggage and then we can sit out there." He gestures toward a nearby suitcase, and Virgil obliges, lifting it as he follows Logan out. On their way to the car, they pass a man with dark, curly hair to his shoulders going the other direction toward the front door.

Patton opens the door, and his eyes light up. "Remy! There you are. I was getting worried you wouldn't make it in time." Someone inside the house calls his name, and Patton grimaces. "Find Roman, he'll show you what you need to know." Patton rushes up the stairs, and Remy closes the front door as he enters.

"Gurl, you seem  _ stressed _ ," he says to Roman by way of a greeting.

"Oh, I am. We all are, a little. This way." Roman leads Remy to the kitchen, where he points out Meeko's bowls, one for food and one for water. He shows Remy where the litterbox is, and lastly the sheet of paper with instructions for the proper care of Meeko. "Our neighbor Emile should be able to help if you get too confused. I think he said he's planning on coming over later to meet you, actually."

Remy raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "I look forward to meeting him."

Upstairs, Patton surveys Janus' things and the suitcase he intends to fit them into. "Honey, I don't know if you're going to be able to fit everything—"

"Gah, I was worried about that!" Janus throws his hands up. "I've been trying to downsize all week, but I can't figure out what I don't need." He crosses his arms sullenly.

"Um, okay, well… you don't really need to bring this, do you?" Patton lifts a heavy book—he squints at the cover, a short story anthology—with only mild difficulty.

"No, I need that, what if I get bored? What am I supposed to read?"

"I don't know, what about a shorter book, Jan?" Patton coaxes, but Janus shakes his head.

"No, it has to be this one."

"Okay, how about this?"  _ Maybe we ought to invest in a reading tablet. _

Twenty minutes later, they're all in the car. Remus has said a tearful goodbye to their fluffy striped cat, and Janus now has not only a small suitcase in the trunk of the car but a second, smaller bag.

Only forty minutes into their drive, Remus asks the inevitable question every parent hates.

"Can we stop somewhere? I need to pee." Patton stifles a sigh.

"You should have gone before we left." Logan engages his turn signal as he changes lanes.

"I  _ did _ ," Remus whines, staring out the window at the passing greenery.

"Isn't that unfortunate." Remus' head whips around, but Janus, rather pointedly, isn't looking at him.

Despite his snarky comments, Janus can't make it the whole way either without a bathroom break. Roman accompanies the two boys into the convenience store, holding the door open as they duck under his arm. Of course, they don't return to the car without a few bags of caramel Bugles and several flavors of Oreos, much to Logan's exasperation.

(Roman claims the boys badgered him into the purchase, but it's clear that he wanted the snacks just as much as they did.)

The Sanders arrive at the airport with twenty minutes to spare. Remus takes another bathroom break, then gets distracted by souvenirs, and Virgil has to explain to him why he doesn't need a Spider-Man mouse pad, he doesn't even have a computer. He deploys the classic tactic of puppy eyes, but Virgil isn't swayed, and in the end, Remus doesn't board the airplane with any new Spider-Man themed merchandise.

The flight is (supposedly) exactly five hours and five minutes long, as the overexcited flight attendant makes sure to remind them before they take off.

Remus has never been on vacation before, or even on a plane. Janus moves to take the window seat, but stops, considering, before gesturing for Remus to slide in ahead of him. Remus' eyes sparkle as he presses his face against the window in anticipation of takeoff.

Virgil slides on his headphones and unpauses the podcast he’d downloaded earlier. Logan carefully removes his bookmark, laying his book on top of his crossed legs as he begins to read. Roman and Patton chat for a few minutes before deciding to share earbuds to watch a movie together.

Janus has his anthology on his lap, but he's not reading. He sneaks glances at Remus, whose usual full-body bounciness has given way to a slightly more subdued state of bouncy thighs and tapping feet. He smiles softly, and finally dives into his book.

Janus is fully absorbed in his stories when something touches his shoulder. He looks to his left. Remus has fallen asleep, and his head now rests on Janus’ shoulder. He smiles a little, shaking his head, and checks his watch—it’s been a little over an hour. He’ll let Remus sleep, for now. Five hours is a long time, after all, for someone so hyper. Perhaps it’s for the best if he passes some of the time asleep.

Another hour later, Janus stretches in his seat, careful not to dislodge Remus, who’s fully leaning on him by now despite the armrest separating their seats. He makes eye contact with his baba across the aisle, and Logan offers a sympathetic expression. By now, Virgil has fallen asleep listening to his podcast, and Logan let him sleep, even when Virgil slumped over onto his shoulder.

Janus can hear Roman and Patton, watching their movie, whispering and giggling in the row behind him like middle schoolers gossiping in the middle of class. They both try to stifle their laughter, but occasionally Patton will snort, or a chuckle will escape Roman’s mouth, and when this happens, they’ll slap a hand over their own mouth.

There’s a bit of turbulence in the third hour, and Remus jolts awake. The flight attendant assures them it’s nothing to worry about, just a patch of turbulence, this is expected. Still, Remus’ eyes are wide as he looks around, trying to get his bearings, and Janus remembers that Remus has never been on a plane before.

He digs through his carry-on, locating what he was looking for without much trouble. He’d made the clever decision to neatly wrap his earbud cords around a long dried-out stick of glue in his bag, and he feels very smart and accomplished as he unwinds them with ease. Janus plugs the earbuds into his mp3 player and presses the mp3 player into Remus’ hand. Remus looks at him with surprise and a hint of gratitude, opening his mouth to say something, but Janus cuts him off.

“You looked scared,” he mutters. “I thought you might want a distraction.” Remus mumbles a “thank you” as he puts the earbuds in his ears.

The rest of the flight passes without incident, and the plane touches down safely. Janus hurriedly shoves his anthology back into his bag and nudges Remus with his elbow. Remus, who’d been zoning out, snaps back to reality, grabbing his backpack as he leaps to his feet.

Everyone files slowly out of the plane single-file, and the Sanders reconvene at the bottom of the ramp. Patton double-checks that nobody forgot anything, and once he’s satisfied, they split up. Logan goes to another floor of the airport to rent a car, and the others set off on a search for their luggage.

The family piles into a minivan, and Patton reads directions off of the GPS on his phone to Logan, who’s driving them to the air BNB they’re staying in.

They pull up outside a small house, and Remus, who had his face pressed up against the window for the entirety of the drive, gasps. Janus shakes his head, but secretly he’s pleased that Remus is so excited.

Roman fumbles the keys to the house, and Virgil rolls his eyes as he snatches the keys right out of Roman’s hands.

“Here, I’ll do it for you.”

Roman huffs. In response, Virgil smirks, sticking his tongue out, and Janus knows his dads are gonna be very…  _ busy _ that afternoon.

Virgil unlocks and opens the door, and Remus, who’d been hopping in place, barrels past him before anyone else can go in. Janus shares a smile with Patton, who ruffles his hair as he walks by.

There are two bedrooms, and Janus finds Remus lying facedown on one of the beds in the smaller room.

“You good?” he asks uncertainly, and Remus pops up.

“Oh, yeah, I’m great!” Remus grins. Janus hugs him without warning, and Remus doesn’t move for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around his brother in turn. Janus pretends not to notice how choked up Remus is, and by the time he lets go, Remus has composed himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> um ignore this but it took me a week and a half to become Hamiltrash oops<3


End file.
